rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Montressor Giovanni
|text1 = Human |item2 = |text2 = Mahjarrat }}Montressor Giovanni, formerly known as Ma'dran, is a former Mahjarrat Commander who believes himself to be a human bard by the will of an unknown force for repentance for past "sins" as a Mahjarrat, causing him to lose all memories of his past until the time is right. He was created and is currently played by Emyris Bayne. This page will be re-vamped and massively reworked very soon. Biography Early Life Freneskae; a world marked by constant warfare and hellish terrain as far as the eye can see. This was the birthplace of Ma’dran, the heir to the name of chieftain of the Skchaelos Clan. Ma’dran’s father, Hyllcroth, knew that his progeny, his first born son, was destined to change the realm in ways that no Mahjarrat could even conceive of. From birth to adolescence, Ma’dran was made to train and excel academically and as a combatant. He, Hyllcroth and Ma’dran’s tutors found, was gifted in the use of shadow magic and hand-to-hand combat, much to Hyllcroth’s pleasure. Ma’dran, son of Hyllcroth, heir to the name of chieftain of the Skchaelos Clan of the plains, would not disappoint. A Love Discarded It was not long until a second son was born into the Skchaelos Clan. This son came to be known as Kathlaron, the last child from the womb of Ellisike, Hyllcroth’s mate, and the only full sibling of Ma’dran. Ellisike died the evening that Kathlaron had entered the world of bloodshed and war, and it came down to Hyllcroth to find another bride, one to take Ellisike’s place and to raise his youngest and perhaps to birth more heirs to the Clan. Ma’dran, now an adolescent, fell in love with a girl named Vaetherya, of whom was the daughter of one of Hyllcroth’s allies. “Kathlaron, go home,” Ma’dran uttered as he made his way to the outskirts of the camp, “Father will question your whereabouts.” Kathlaron, merely a child, walked close behind his brother. “And he will not question yours, brother?” “Father believes that I am out hunting, brother. I’m actually going out to see Vaetherya.” Kathlaron bowed his head. “I see.” Ma’dran turned, seeing that his brother had stopped. “I’ll head back, then. Tell her I said hello.” with that, Kathlaron turned back the way he came. Ma’dran approached the rendezvous point where he would meet his love. As her figure greeted his eyes, he smiled to himself. “Hello!” he shouted. Vaetherya waved to him, though not enthusiastically. Ma’dran approached, noticing that something had to be wrong. “Vaetherya.” She bowed her head as she spoke. “Ma’dran…” Ma’dran tilted his head a bit, placing a hand on his lover’s cheek. “What is wrong?” She looked into his sanguine red eyes, tears in her own. “My father…he…” She collapsed into Ma’dran’s arms, crying. He embraced Vaetherya, attempting to soothe her. “What happened? What did your father do?” She continued to cry. “He arranged for me to be married…” Ma’dran’s eyes widened. He placed his hands on her cheeks as she looked to him again. “Who? To whom is he marrying you off to?” She looked away from him. “Ma’dran…It’s…Hyllcroth.” '' After learning that his love would marry his father, Ma’dran felt numb. He could not function, and he could not go against his father, even if he tried. He tried to convince Vaetherya to flee, but she could not; going against her father would mean her execution; she had no choice. The wedding commenced and soon, a son was born to Hyllcroth and Vaetherya; a child by the name of Tyrannus. The Skchaelean Wars Ma’dran and Kathlaron became adults, Tyrannus becoming an adolescent with a cruel, rebellious streak. Kathlaron became a skilled battlemage, though he was known to be very worrisome, though wise. Hyllcroth had recently died, thus passing down the name of chieftain to Ma’dran. Kathlaron, having respected his brother from a young age and being respected by his brother for his foresight, was given the honor of leader of their military forces, answering only to Ma’dran. Kathlaron found his brother’s rule agreeable and stayed ever-loyal to him. Tyrannus, on the other hand, desired the power and honor for himself. He once tried to turn Ma’dran’s friends and influential forces in the clan against him, but was discovered and imprisoned. Ma’dran ruled to banish his brother and those loyal to him into the wilderness to fend for themselves with no food nor drink to survive on. However, these loyalists soon found bandit clans in the Freneskaen wilderness and joined them, forging a clan to rival and destroy Ma’dran and those loyal to him. It was not long until a years-long war was waged between the Clans of Tyrannus and the Clans supporting the banner of Skchaelos. Many lives were taken in this war, including that of Vaetherya, of whom still served Ma’dran. Ma’dran and Kathlaron led their army of allies into many victories and into just as many failures. But one night, the forces of the clans allied under the banner of Skchaelos managed to siege Tyrannus in the ruins of an ancient stronghold. The war was almost over; everything would return to normal. At least, so the forces of Skchaelos believed. The Portal It was that evening that the siege had began, everyone under Ma’dran’s banner was celebrating, though Kathlaron had yet to show to the celebration. One of Ma’dran’s allies, Ukthreya came into the tent erected for their celebration, searching for Ma’dran. ''“Lord Ma’dran!” Ma’dran turned. “Ukthreya! Please, get a drink, some food, you’ve earned--” “--No, my lord,” Ukthreya interrupted, “Kathlaron…he found something in a nearby settlement, come quickly!” Ma’dran dropped his goblet, taking his staff. “Let us not waste any time. Lead me to this settlement.” When they made their way to the settlement, Ma’dran and Ukthreya found it; a portal. Ma’dran looked about. Mahjarrat from far and wide had come to inspect the portal, Kathlaron and Tyrannus’s allies among them. Kathlaron waved his brother over. “Brother! Over here!” Ma’dran drew closer to his brother. “Brother, what is this?” Kathlaron shrugged. “A portal, perhaps to another plane. These scum, our brother’s allies, came because Tyrannus was among the few to enter. This could be the opportunity of a lifetime, brother. I’m following them.” Ma’dran shook his head. “No, too risky. We don’t know where this portal leads. Kathlaron laughed, drawing closer to the portal. “Come on, brother, this could be the chance of a lifetime, a new adventure! I never take calculated risks, but this could be the greatest scientific discovery of our time!” Before Ma’dran was able to stop him, Kathlaron entered the portal, fading from sight. Ma’dran bit his tongue, looking between Ukthreya and the portal. He drew closer as well. “I’m going in. I need to see where this thing leads. You, Lady Ukthreya, will take my place as the leader of the Skchaelos Clan in my absence until my return.” Ukthreya nodded. “It was a pleasure, Lord Ma’dran.” With that, Ma’dran faded into the void, fearing that he would never see his beautiful home of Freneskae again. Gielinor, the New World tba Personality As a Mahjarrat, he was dark, determined and apathetic due to past events in Freneskae. When his memories were taken, he became kind, helpful, empathetic, and had a strange obligation to do what is right for reasons unknown. He is charismatic and rather fluent in the skills and ways of the musician. Physical Appearance ''Lich Form'' 9 feet 4 inches, glowing red eyes, like all Mahjarrat, he has a lich-like appearance, though he appears much less nourished in contrast with other Mahjarrat. He almost always dons a strange helmet in battle that masks his gaunt, malnourished face. ''Human Form Facial He has hazel eyes, brown hair, handsome in appearance, and appears of Kharidian-Misthalite ancestry. Bodily Montressor is 6 feet 1 inch in human form and is quite muscular in build. Skills Mahjarrat *'Shapeshifting''' ............................................... (Unknown as of yet to Montressor) *'May Hibernate to regain Strength' .................. (Unknown as of yet to Montressor) *'Incredibly Strong' *'Very Agile' Speech and Music *'Multilingual', is very fluent in Kharidian, though it seems that Common is his first language. *'Bard/Actor', Montressor has, over the years, become a good showman, bard and actor *'Charismatic', as a bard and actor, Montressor is quite charismatic Personal Inventory Non-Combat Skill Items *Lute *Fishing Pole Weapons *Lute (In self defence, he smashes it upon his attacker's head in hopes of rendering then unconscious) Jewelry *Pouch of Spices around his Neck Accessories * Relations Family *Kathlaron.................................(Brother, whereabouts unknown) :: Personal views on Kathlaron will be added in the event that Montressor regains his memories Fellow Mahjarrat * Acquaintances *Gonad Yaksplitter(Dr Amalarik).......................(Acquaintance) :: "Ah, yes...heh...the barbarian hero...I sang a few songs about his accomplishments in my travels to Relleka. I met him face-to-face in Falador once, interesting fellow." *Dr. Lucius -insert name-(bishinja)...................(Acquaintance) :: "I don't know much about this one...I do know he's a doctor, a psychiatrist. He almost had me eat 'fish' brains, they seemed kind of big to be fish. Seems kind of strange to me." *'Nobody'(Alloy).............................................(Friendly Acquaintance) :: "Nobody...that's what I decided to call him after he told me he had no memories of any kind, not even his own name. An interesting fellow, to say in the least, a magician nonetheless...some kind of summoner even. He's not a bad person at all, in fact I'd be honored to have him as a friend, he's just eccentric."' *Arthur Ironarm(FallenNinja4)...........................(Friendly Acquaintance) :: "The Dwarven Halfbreed...yes...he's a good man...he is currently helping me in my efforts to regain my memories." *Marik(Silvaris)...............................................(Acquaintance) :: "I don't really know him, just met him in the desert. He seemed to know quite a bit about the desert. Kharidian most likely. Just an acquaintance..." *. * Trivia *Righthanded, but wishes to learn to be ambidexterous *Montressor is a Pescatarian, a type of vegetarian who eats only fish, eggs and dairy products in addition to fruits and vegetables. *Montressor is usually unarmed, not so much as carrying a butterknife with him for protection. *Montressor's name is a reference to The Cask of Amontillado, a short-story by Edgar Allan Poe *Montressor, despite having an Italian-sounding name, speaks with a slight accent that resembles a Scottish/Irish one Category:Lawful Category:Mahjarrat Category:Good Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Adventurer Category:Zarosian Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Menaphite Category:Entertainers Category:Kharidian Category:Misthalin Category:Asgarnia